


Blank Space

by Hikari_and_Yami



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_and_Yami/pseuds/Hikari_and_Yami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh my God, look at that face. You look like my next mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Taylor Swift. She makes for excellent puzzleshipping fics. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or 'Blank Space' by TS. I make no profits. 
> 
> Now enjoy pointless fluff.
> 
> Also, each chapter is a new instance in Atem/Yuugi's relationship. So. Expect big time lapses between chapters.

"Where have you been?"

"Huh? Excuse me?" Yuugi snapped his attention upwards in the direction of the deep – almost bottomless – voice. He was met with a wide smile and brown eyes that shined bright with spirals of ruby. Yuugi had to blink a few times to bring himself back into the present; back to the park where he was sprawled out on the grass on this crisp October day. "Um, what did you say?" he asked, sitting up to get a better look at the person invading his personal bubble.

Those colorful eyes closed, the man sighing exasperatedly. "My name is Atem. It's nice to meet you." The man's smile pulled into a smirk. "Now I'll ask again, where have you been my whole life?"

Yuugi hesitated. "Umm… I'm confused."

"Clearly."

Yuugi watched the other – Atem, as it was – take a seat next to him on the grass. He noticed, with a dusty pink blush, how unfairly handsome the newcomer was. 'Oh my _God_ , look at that _face_.' Yuugi rambled on silently, but aloud, he managed a "Uhh... okay. My name is Yuugi."

"Ah." Atem's brows raised, his eyes playful. "Yuu-chan."

"Uh, no. Just Yuugi."

"Sure."

Yuugi narrowed his eyes, his cheeks probably a hot scarlet by now. "So. Yeah. This is fun. And totally not weird."

Atem's smirk deepened, and he leaned forward to better examine Yuugi's features - his cherry lips, baby bluish eyes, and smooth pale skin. "You look absolutely stunning," Atem said with dripping charisma.

Yuugi's chuckle was airy. "And you look like my next mistake."

"Do I?" Atem must have taken Yuugi's comment as an invite to shift closer, for that's exactly what he did. "Well, I assure you, it wouldn't be a mistake," Atem said with a lift of his shoulder. "I could show you incredible things."

Yuugi pursed his lips. "That's a hefty promise right there," he said, and then he shook his head. "Trust me, if you knew any better, you would run in the other direction as fast as you can. I get way too emotionally invested in people in all the wrong ways," Yuugi joked, his bangs dancing with the gentle breeze. "You can ask my ex-lovers. They'll tell you I'm insane."

Atem's face was bright with his obvious amusement. "I like insane."

"Mhm," Yuugi hummed, as he stood up and began to collect his things. "Sorry, Atem, but you're probably barking up the wrong tree. Don't get me wrong, you are charming. Maybe a little crazy, but charming nonetheless. However, I'm not much of a one-night stand kind of guy."

Atem looked genuinely surprised by this. "Who said anything about one night?" he asked, standing as well. He reached out for Yuugi's elbow and pulled him closer, noticing with delight that the man did not resist his attempt to lessen the distance between them. "I saw you laying here and just knew that I had to meet you. I found myself completely and inexplicably drawn to you."

Yuugi's laugh was laced with mirth. "You don't even know me."

"I'd like to." Atem leaned down to whisper into Yuugi's ear, "I promise, I will leave you breathless."

"Or with a nasty scar."

"Well, I guess we'll find out."

Yuugi sighed through his nose and shifted his weight onto one leg. He watched Atem, carefully, his mind turning over his options here. After a few moments, he raked his hand through his hair and exhaled, "So, what? You want to take me on a date or something?"

Atem shrugged. "Or something."

Yuugi couldn't help but giggle. What a charming, odd man. "Yeah," he eventually breathed out. "Something sounds good."


	2. Part 2

_"Who is she?"_

Atem ducked just in time to avoid the picture frame thrown in his general direction. He watched it collide with the wall behind him and turned his eyes to stare at his fuming counterpart. "Oh my _God!_ " Atem raised his hands in the air out of frustration, shaking his head. "She's just a friend."

"Well, with friends like _that_ , what the hell do you need me for?" Yuugi hissed, gathering his belongings from the dresser and stuffing them into a small bag. "I can't be with someone who obviously doesn't care about how his actions make me feel."

"You're overreacting."

Yuugi turned sharply to face Atem, who was now next to him. His narrowed eyes followed Atem's form as the elder kneeled in front of him and cupped his face in his hands, firmly enough that the pressure forced Yuugi's lips to curl into a pout.

"You batshit little man," Atem sighed, caressing his cheekbones with his thumbs, his eyes peering into simmering pools of blue and violet. "Can't you see how much I love you?"

Yuugi faltered a bit. "W-what?"

Atem straightened, standing to both feet again, and his hands left Yuugi's face to rest instead on his own hips. His eyes were bright, and he looked as if he was trying to keep himself from laughing for the sake of not further provoking the younger man. "I said I love you, my little rose garden. You can put away your thorns now."

"Oh..." Yuugi paused, his features softening. "Wow. I, uh... I wasn't expecting that."

"What can I say?" He flashed the other a playful smirk. "I like to keep you on your toes."

"Well, do you mean it?"

Atem's expression hardened, but only slightly. "Yuugi, stop that. You know how I feel about silly questions."

"I'm sorry, I just..." He blinked, still surprised. "No one's ever confessed their love for me right after I just used them as target practice."

Atem raised an elegant eyebrow. "Well, what's love if it's not torture?"

" _Ugh._ " Yuugi slowly lowered himself to the floor, scrubbing his face with his hands as he did so. "I'm sorry, Atem," he exhaled. "I'm such a nightmare sometimes."

Atem laughed, sitting down next to Yuugi, before pulling the other into his lap. Cradling him in his arms, Atem buried his face in the soft ebony strands of Yuugi's hair, inhaling the warm peppermint scent. "Yes, but you are dressed like a daydream," he soothed. 

"Ha. Am I now?" Yuugi's smile was picture-worthy. "Well, I guess you can't say I didn't warn you."

"No, I guess I can't," Atem breathed into his hair. He repositioned them slightly so that he could press his lips against the side of Yuugi's face, then to his jaw. "So, the way I see it, we only have two options at this point," he said with another kiss, this time against the corner of Yuugi's mouth. "This is either going to be forever, or it's going to go down in flames."

Yuugi hummed thoughtfully, then turned his head to meet Atem's lips. "Hey," he murmured reassuringly into the kiss. "I love you too, you know."

Atem smiled, as he began to unbutton Yuugi's shirt. "I know, Yuu-chan," he whispered, pushing Yuugi's shirt off his shoulders, his lips finding the bare collarbone underneath. "Trust me, I know."


	3. Part 3

"But we're _so_ reckless."

"We're young." Atem shrugged. "We're supposed to be."

"But…are you sure? I mean, I'm an emotional mess half the time."

"Ah, again with the silly questions. Well, if it makes you feel any better, I've been told on a few occasions that I have some unflattering qualities as well. For starters, I'm quite impulsive, stubborn to an unfathomable degree, and evidently have a complete lack of regard for others' personal boundaries… oh! And as you vocalized last night, I can be the most frustrating man that anyone has ever had the pleasure of encountering."

"Well, how many _times_ do I have to tell you to replace the toilet paper roll when –" Yuugi stopped suddenly, widened his eyes, then burst into little hiccups of laughter. "Oh my _God_... we are like a storm together."

"A rather perfect storm if you ask me." Atem's eyes glittered, reflecting the sunset that was overlooking the two men from their spot on the pier. "Yuugi," he said, his voice a whisper. "I promised I would show you incredible things –"

"And you have!" Yuugi insisted, waving his hands out in front of him to dismiss any doubt. "Oh, Atem...I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"Then humor me, my little rose garden." Atem shifted uncomfortably in his place. "Perhaps, sooner rather than later. My knee is getting a tad sore."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Yuugi flushed a windy pink, tearing his gaze away from Atem's face to look back down at the elder's open hand. There sat a small black box and, within its confines, a thin white gold band. "You know," he exhaled, raising his eyes once more to meet Atem's own pair of ruby jewels. "Ever since I met you, my life has been one incredible roller coaster ride – filled to the brim with magic, madness, heaven, sin... and the future – well, up until this very moment, it's just been this big blank space." He reached forward and brushed the back of his hand against Atem's cheek, relishing in the warmth he found there. "If you're sure about this... about _me_... then I'd love nothing more than to write your name there."

Atem lifted his free hand to fall over Yuugi's, which was still resting on the side of the elder's face. Standing to his feet, he brought Yuugi's hand to his lips and spread his fingers out like a fan. "I'll take that as a yes," Atem murmured, kissing the soft skin of Yuugi's palm. He took his attention off of the younger man for just a moment, so that he could pluck the band from the box. Then, slowly, he slid it onto Yuugi's bare ring finger.

When Atem released his hand, Yuugi raised it far out in front of him to admire the sparkling band. He was practically glowing when he turned back to Atem. "So, forever then?"

Atem looked at him, and a fleeting image of the day they first met fluttered into his mind. "Yeah," he blew out with the softest expression. "Forever sounds good."


End file.
